I love my family
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: {Sequel to- I love you more then family} After they happily get married some interesting circumstances happen, causing the lovely couple to end up three chrildren. A boy from Usami's side of the family and twins, from Misaki's. Why did they end up with children? How will Usami handle the parenting life? Will Misaki stand to be called 'Mama?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read, enjoy and review. The first chapter is a little slow, sorry about that...**

They have been happily married for three years with only their family's and closest friend knowing about it. Life is good for Misaki and Akihiko. Until they get a tragic phone call.

Misaki's distant cousin was placed in the hospital with a life threatening illness, and her husband ran away with dept. Leaving her five year old twins alone. Once again the Takahashi family was burden to take in the parentless children. Takahiro went to the family gathering to offer to take the two.

Takahiro and Manami were having another child and She was already three and a half months pregneant. It was a hassle for them with Mahiro already, but Takahiro didn't want the twins to grow up like him and Misaki without a giving home. Misaki was at the gathering along with them. Akihiko wanted to come, but Misaki made him stay home to work.

The grown ups were in the ill cousins house deciding what to do with her, her kids, and their home, along with the dept. Misaki couldn't stand the serious and gloomy atmosphere in the room so he went out to the small fenced yard of the house. The wooden fence was high in a small area with bushes growing along side it.

Misaki walked out and saw some of his relatives kids. Him and Takahiro weren't close to their family so he didn't know the childrens names. He sat on the porch and watched them play. At the corner of his eye he saw a little girl and boy crouched down next to a pile of dirt by the flowers. Misaki watched the two and realized they were the twins.

When they spoke to eachother it was hard to understand them. The had a small vocabulary since they were only 5 years old. They also seemed to distance themselve from the other kids out of shyness. Misaki got up and went to them.

They saw him and stood up and stumbled back a bit, standing next to eachother. Misaki nelt down to their hieght. He smiled softly at them. "Hi, I'm Misaki." He said friendly.

The girl giggled. The little girl had straight short brown hair and green eyes like Misaki. Their mother had green eyes and brown hair with lots of freckles. Her brother held her hand and he had brown hair too, but his eyes were a darker shade of violet, almost like Akihiko's.

Misaki couldn't remember their names, so he asked them. "Whats your names?"

They didn't talk for awhile so Misaki was patient, they just sorta shuffled in one spot. Then the girl nuged her brother. He looked at her to stop and they mumbled to eachother, it was hard to understand for Misaki, but they understood eachother. The little boy looked at Misaki shyly, "I'm Yuki.."

"Oh, so your Yuki? Nice to meet you Yuki-chan." Misaki smiled warmly. Yuki nuged his sister.

"Mei!" She yelp happily.

"Nice to meet you Mei-chan." Misaki held out both his hands for them to shake and they both laughed and shook them with their small hands. "Call me Misaki."

"Mimi!" Mei yelled playfully.

"Mi-Misa!" Yuki said.

Misaki was glad they were trying, but not too happy with the out come of his name. "Mi-sa-ki." He pronounced.

"MiTaki!" Yuki said.

"Mitaki!" Mei repeated.

Misaki decide to accept the fact that they were still learning to pronounce things. "So, what are you two doing over here?"

They crounched down to a pile of dirt and Mei pointed at it, "Bubble!" She told him, "Bubble, blubble!"

Misaki was confused. Then Yuki spoke up, "Fish! Shh!" He told Misaki, "Bubble is sleeping!"

Misaki finally understood their pet fish Bubble was burried in the dirt. "Oh, is he asleep?" They nodded and Misaki played along. "Lets go over there so we don't wake him up."

"Princess!" Mei said.

"Huh?"

Yuki grabbed Misakis sleeve and told him, "Bubble is a girl fish!"

"Oh, lets let her sleep then." Misaki stood up and held his hands out for them. They both latched on to both arms and Misaki was forced to bend down to their height and walk with them. They went to the porch and sat down. Mei ran to a bucket in the yard and pulled out a dirty baby doll and a broken toy car.

She ran back and gave brother the car and handed the baby to Misaki. "This is my baby doll!" she told him.

Yuki crawled on the porch like the car was driving. "Pew pew!" He made shooting noises.

For most of the day Misaki played with the two children and when the sun started to set he took them inside. Mei was falling asleep in his arms and Yuki was holding his hand and dragging his feet because he was tired too. When he got inside the family was still talk.

Takahiro went over to Misaki. "Whats up? You guys are still talking about it?"

Takahiro had an unhappy face on. "I have a business trip next week and I might be getting transferred. My work justcalled me. I don't think I can take them with so much happening, so we're trying to see who has the resources to do it." Takahiro turned back to they uneasy family, and thats when Misaki had an in-the-moment outburst.

"I'll take them." Misaki annouced infront of everyone with out thinking.

The next morning it was fixed so another family of theirs would take them instead, but when it was time for the twins to be taken, they held on to Misaki and cried when they were seperated from him. Misaki couldn't take them crying so he took them back stating. "Until they have a stable home, I'll take them in."

"Misaki, I don't think this is the best." Takahiro told him. "You haven't even talked to Usagi-san about this."

Misaki felt bad for making the decision all by himself, but he couldn't ceperate from them, it was pitiful. "Trust me, it'll all work out." Misaki tried to reasure his brother.

Before take the twins, they went to visit Misaki's cousin and their mom in the hospital. Misaki carried them into the room and Sakura was laying down reading, she looked pale and very sickly. "Misaki? Is that you?" She asked.

"Sakura, It's been a very long time." He replied. The twins jumped away from Misaki and ran to their mom.

"Mommy!" Mei yelled climbing the bed.

"Mommy!" Yuki yelled to. Misaki helped them on the bed with their mom.

"Look at you two! Oh my babys, so beautiful!" She hugged them.

Misaki sat in a chair next to the bed. "They warmed up to me, so I'm taking them in." He told her.

"I heard from the rest of the family." She told him. "I'm sorry for my good for nothing husband."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"Your a really good man Misaki. Still, I'm sorry for the burden. This must bring back memorys for you."

"Yeah, well our small distant family must be cursed to abandon our kids if we want it or not." Misaki felt a pain of remembering his parents deaths. "Thats exactly why I can't leave these two."

"Thank you. They probably warmed up to you because you look similar to me you know?" She informed him.

"That makes sence." Misaki finally understood.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or a wife?" Sakura asked. Misaki hesitated to answer, and she continued. "The family says you married, but alot of us have yet to meet them."

"Well, yeah.." He showed her his wedding ring. "We're both mostly at home and have good paying jobs, so it'll be easy to support these two." He assured her.

"But?" Sakura could see the worry on his face.

"But, they aren't used to being around children, and... I just recently told them we're going to have two kids in our home..." Misaki told her nervously.

Sakura laughed, "Well thats an interesting situation." She petted her two twin's heads as they lay by her side. "But, I'm glad your taking them instead of the others. We never really talked to each other, but I know your a good man."

Misaki was happy she accepted him with her kids. "Thank you."

"Mei, Yuki." The twins sat up. "Mommy has to go somewhere for a very long time." She told them. The twins started to yell against it and told her not to leave. Sakura knew she wouldn't last another year.

Misaki stood up. "I'll be in the waiting room while you talk to them." Misaki walked out with watery eyes, knowing she was saying goodbye. After an hour or two he went back in, the twin's eyes were red from crying but they were sleeping now. "How was it."

"It took me awhile, but I think they uderstand." Sakura shook them up. They slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes. "It's time you go my pets." She hugged them and kissed them. Misaki is your new daddy. He'll take good care of you while mommy's away. Okay?" They tried to hold in their crys and just nodded their heads and Misaki picked them up. He hugged Sakura and she kissed his cheek. "I love you three." She smiled and they left after saying 'I love you' back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I edited the first chapter and changed the twin's age to five in the beginning. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

Upon Misaki's return home with the twins, he was greeted by an unhappy Akihiko Usami. "Mr. Misaki Usami, whats the meaning of this?" He asked with a menacing voice.

"Ahhahaha..." Misaki laughed nervously. "I had Onee-chan explain everything over the phone didn't I?" He laughed nervously again.

"Your 25, yet you took in two children without your husbands permission. Why?" It was obvious Akihiko was upset about the whole thing. "I understand the situation with your whole family was hard, but can you support babys? Your still too young, you need to enjoy you life."

"Cut the crap, your 35. your not getting any younger." Misaki said bluntly. "I already decided. I know I should've talk to you first, but, I just sorta bonded. And Sakura, my cousin, entrusted them to me. I think we're ready for this." Misaki explained.

Akihiko sighed and ruffled Misaki's hair. "Alright. But if you don't pay attention to me I'll get pissed."

Misaki smiled and Akihiko kissed his husband. Misaki picked up the twins and introduced them. "This is Mei, and this is Yuki." Misaki smiled. "Kids, this is Usagi-san."

"Usagi!" Mei laughed. "Hop hop hop!" she mimicked a bunny.

"Unagi!" Yuki said.

Akihiko kept his cool and tried not to get annoyed.

As the days went by it got easier to have the twins running around. Misaki was in printing at Marukawa but was promoted to editing in his first year. It was really tough, but luckily for Misaki he was blessed with a Mangaka that met her deadlines and was easy going, so he wasn't always as stressed as the usual editors. He had time to stay home and take care of things there while also working at home often.

It became normal for Misaki to work and take care of the twins too, but I put some stress on Misaki. Akihiko got a little used to the twins being there as well, but still got annoyed with them. He often scared them with and angry aura when they went near him. He often said, "I'm not comfortable with creatures ruled by insticnt."

A year passed and it was official that Misaki and Akihiko would have to raise them. And by the time they were 6, they started to call the Usami's their parents. By this time Akihiko finally calmed down and let them go near him, but he still wasn't too fond of them sometimes.

"Papa Usagi!" Yuki yelled as he walked down the stairs.

Akihiko looked up from his news paper that he read while sitting on th couch. "Oh, Yuki, your awake." He said to the violet eyed 6 year old.

Misaki walked down the stairs holding Mei in his arms. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked the twins.

"Pancake!" Yuki shouted with joy. He grabbed his picture book and sat next to Akihiko mimicking him.

Misaki set Mei down on the couch too and went into the kitchen. "Alright, be patient."

"Daddy!" Mei climbed in Akihiko's lap and acted like she was reading his paper too.

It was the afternoon and neither Akihiko or Misaki had work that day, so they just relaxed with the kids. Then, as if time kept repeating its self, the phone rang with news.

Akihiko answered and it was Tanaka. "Terrible news..."

Akihiko wasn't happy. It seemed like one of his cousin left their wife for another woman. Leaving the wife alone with a child. His cousins name was Yusei and he left his wife and son to move to france with his mistress. Yusei's wife was so ashamed and embarrassed that she left her son with the Usami's and moved back to her home town to start over. Now their 9 year old son was left, and the Usami family had to find out what to do with him.

There was an Usami meeting and Misaki went too, but he just stayed outside with the kids and played. Thats when he met Haruka, the abandoned boy. He had silver hair and violet eyes just like Akihiko. He also had a beauty mark under his eye, it was cute.

Like Misaki's family, none of them wanted the trouble. Thats when Misaki put his opinion out there. "Um, Akihiko?"

Akihiko looked at Misaki with an annoyed face because he knew what he was thinking. "No."

"Where will he go?"

"Someone else will take him." In the end one of the Usami's did take him in, and the matter was settled quickly. Days passed, then a month, and thats when news of Haruka missing spread to the Usami's.

"What!?" Akihiko asked Tanaka. Haruka ran away but they found him soon after.

Misaki was worried, while the twins were in school he went to an Usami mansion with Akihiko. Against Akihiko's wishes, Misaki wanted to make sure the kid was fine. When they entered, Haruka ran into Misakis legs. It seemed he was attached to Misaki like the twins were.

Akihiko didn't like where this was going. His family was complaining at how trouble some the child was for them. Misaki couldn't stand them talking bad about a child infront of him, he was only nine. In the end Misaki yelled at them, Akihiko was impressed with his lover and they took Haruka.

They introduced Haruka as Mei and Yuki's big brother. "Mei, Yuki, this is your new brother, Haruka." Misaki told them at home.

From then on Haruka was distant and a shy child. He was quiet and listened. It made Misaki feel sad for him. But luckily Mei and Yuki happily talked to him and asked him to play with them. For a year he slowly came out of his shell and accepted the fact that he had a new family. He became more social with his family.

Another year passed and the twins were 7 and Haruka was 10. Misaki was 27 and Akihiko was 37. They were a normal family, but They're told not to tell others about them having two dads, or about the great Akihiko Usami being their father. It was best to keep a low profile, so Misaki showed up to parents teacher meetings.

At this time Misaki and Akihiko settled on buying a house for their family. "Misaki, it needs to be big."

"No, it doesn't." Misaki argued. "This one is perfect!" Misaki pointed in a magazine of a good house with four rooms and a nice yard.

"Done. We'll buy it." Akihiko was sitting on the couch with Misaki leaning against his chest as they looked for houses.

"Really!?" Misaki asked happily.

"Anythings fine as long as we're a family." Akihiko kissed Misaki's head.

When the kids got home, they told them the good news about moving out of the pent house and buying their own house. After two months they were all nicely moved into a spacious house.

Afterschool. Haruka ran inside with Yuki and Mei right behind him. "I'm home!" Haruka shouted. He'd become less shy and more open with people.

"Us too!" The twins yelled.

"Welcome back!" Misaki called from the kitchen. They all three went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "We need to be quiet, your fathers in the middle of stressful work."

"Yes mom." Haruka snickered.

"'mom'?" Misaki questioned angerly. "When did 'daddy' become 'mom'?" He asked as he chopped a potatoe.

"But daddy, your like mommy cus' you cook and clean and take care of us!" Mei said.

"I have a job too you know, I'm manly!" Misaki argued.

"Mama Misaki! Papa Usagi!" Yuki snickered.

"Alright, Alright, thats enough, go do something productive until dinners ready." Misaki shooed them out of the kitchen.

At dinner Akihiko brought Suzuki and he looked like a zombie. He sat at the end of the table. On the sid next to him was Misaki them Mei. Across from Misaki was Haruka and next to him was Yuki. They ate quietly so they wouldn't upset Akihiko.

They days went by normally and fast. When Haruka was 16 he was discovered by a modeling agencie and currently models under the name 'Haru Takahashi' so people can't connect him to Akihiko. When the twins were 14 Yuki decided he wanted to do something that involved music, so he goes to a private school with a great musical program. Mei goes to a regular school of her choice.

Years passed and now the twins were 16 and living at home. Haruka was 19 and lives in Tokyo, but goes home often when he doesn't have modeling work. Misaki's 35 and Akihiko's 45, they both look younger then they actaully are. Akihiko stopped smoking when the twins were 8, Mei hade a reaction to all the smioke and got ill because of it. Finally after years of Misaki nagging him, he officially quit smoking.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't review, I wont know what you guys want, so please review and follow and fav!**

It was a typical monday in the Usami household. It was winter and the home was warm. At six in the morning the kids were still sleeping and Akihiko was still working and Misaki just woke up to start his familys day. Well end Akihiko's day and put him to bed as soon as his work was done.

Over the years Misaki slowely got the hang of being an editor, having three children and a husband that nearly works himself to death. Just a year ago though Misaki changed editing jobs, he now helps edit a few magazines and it's an easier job then before, plus he's good at what he does.

Misaki went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. After he went back upstairs and first into Mei's room. "Mei, wake up, you have school today." He shook her. Mei had long brown hair and her bangs were getting long. Her eyes were round and green like Misaki's.

"No, I'm sleeping.." She mumbled.

Misaki was patient and knew how to handle these things. "Ok, then I'll let Yuki use the bathroom first." He started to walk out of her room. "And I'll let your father know your not going to school because, 'your sleeping', alright honey?"

Mei shot up from her bed in fear of her silver haired fathers temper and wanting the bathroom first. She was the only girl in the house, and though Misaki had female qualities, he still didn't count. "I call bathroom first!" She ran out of her room.

Next misaki went to wake Yuki up, he was a little more tricky. "Yuki~" Misaki cooed as he grabbed the blanckets with both his hands an forcefully and strongly pulled them from his son. Causing Yuki to fall out of bed hitting his face on the ground. "Time to wake up." Misaki left the room. Yuki had brown wavy hair that was a bit short yet long. His eyes were round Like Misaki's but a dark shade of purple.

"Dad!" He yelled as Misaki made his way from the upstairs of their home to the dining table.

Misaki set the table and watched his happy family grumpily and gloomily make their ways to the table. Akihiko sat down placing Suzuki down next to him. The twins sat across from eachother as always and Misaki sat on the other side of Akihiko. Mei was only a little shorter then Misaki, but Yuki was about the same height, if not, taller then Misaki.

Soon the twins were off to school. Mei and Yuki would go to the train station together, but only Yuki would get on to go to his music school and Mei would keep walking to her normal school.

Misaki washed the dishes as Akihiko sat at the table reading. "Akihiko," Misaki started.

"Hm?"

"Today I'll be at work till late, so just nuke left overs for dinner."

"Right."

"And I want you to get some sleep today." Misaki finished putting the dishes away and when he turned his head he was met by a pair of lips.

"We havent done anything in a long time." Akihiko held on to Misaki with such force.

Misaki blushed but didn't push him away. "We just did it this weekend when the twins went to their friend's." Misaki got a little annoyed.

"I need more." Akihiko breathed in his burnette husbands hair.

Misaki gently pushed him away and took his apron off, "I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight."

Akihiko followed him to the door. "Hurry back, I finally finished. We should go out."

"Ah, I guess that'd be fine, but first you need rest." Misaki turned to Akihiko with a worried expression.

"I'll rest while their at school." Akihiko leaned down and softly kissed Misaki. It was a long kiss and Akihiko wanted to deepen it with passion, but it was cut short when Misaki backed up a bit letting them both breath. A bit of disapointment was felt, but so was some understanding. "Come back soon." Akihiko smiled.

"Alright, I'm off." Misaki smiled and turned to the door.

"I love you." Akihiko said.

"Me too." Misaki replied as he stepped out.

Through the day Misaki scrambled around the company trying to get his work done fast so he could go home. He didn't get home until eight thirty that afternoon. "I'm home!" He called whilst entering.

"welcome back!" Mei and Yuki yelled together.

Misaki made his way into the living room finding Akihiko sitting on the couch with Aikawa. "Welcome home, Misaki." Akihiko said.

"Whats all this? I thought you had a break after finishing the manuscript?" Misaki asked. He walked up behind Akihiko sitting on the couch and leaned down with his elbows resting on top of it. Aikawa was sitting on the other couch across the coffee table. Papers were spread all over it.

"Oh Misaki! I just thought we'd discuss the next topic while he had time." Aikawa said.

Akihiko glared. He wanted free time with the family. Yuki stood next to Misaki, "mom, tomorrow my school has early release. Just so you know if I come home around lunch. So no need to pack me a bento." he snikered.

"Who's the 'mom'?" Misaki gritted his teeth.

"How cute, anyways, I'm done here, you can have the next few days off, then we have a meeting on the next book at the company." Aikawa stood up and gathered all the papers. "Thanks for having me Misaki."

"Come again, have a good evening Aikawa." Misaki walked with her out and waved goodbye.

"Mama!" Mei yelled.

"I'm 'Dad'!" Misaki yelled as he made his way back to the living room.

Mei laughed, "I nuked you some dinner before bed." She told him. Her and Yuki then ran up stairs.

Akihiko stood up and went to the kitchen with Misaki. "How was your day?" He asked as Misaki set his plate of food out.

"It was normal as always, Sumi called though."

"What about?" Akihiko had a questioning eye.

"Just a little chit chat about Haruhiko. They're off and on alot." Misaki told him.

"Who'd want to handle that Sempai of yours? Not even Haruhiko can hold an arguement with him. Besides, your Sempai's the one that breaks up with him and then waits for Haruhiko to apologize for nothing." Akihiko pointed out.

"He's not that bad," Misaki put a spoon full of soup in his mouth, "But they're ment for each other. I can tell Sumi Sempai really does like Haruhiko." Misaki quickly finished his meal and went to wash his plate. At this time the home phone rang. Akihiko went to answer it.

"Hello, Usami house." He said. Misaki watched as Akihiko smiled at the voice on the phone.

"Onee-chan?" Misaki questioned.

Akihiko ignored Misaki for a second and spoke on the phone. "I'm fine, I'm glad you are. Yeah, he's here, okay." Akihiko motioned his hand for Misaki to come over. "It's Haruka."

Misaki took the phone, "Haruka!? Are you alright? Whats wrong!? How are you!?" Misaki paniced over the phone.

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I'm fine dad! Everythings good here. What about you? How are you?"

Misaki softened, "I'm glad, your okay." Misaki was at peace knowing their eldest was safe and sound, then his over protective anger came out, "Where the hell have you been!? You haven't called in nearly two weeks! I just saw in a magazine you were in the country side! You should tell me and your father when you leave tokyo for a photo shoot! Do you know how worried I was!? And you haven't come home in a month! When are you planning on visiting!? Your sister and brother miss you too!?"

Haruka just smiled and giggled on the other side of the phone. He was happy to have such a loving family. "Sorry, sorry!" he said. "Work keeps piling up, I was actaully calling to tell you."

Misaki calmed down a bit, "Tell me what?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow, but don't tell Mei or Yuki, I want to surprise them."

Misaki smiled, "Really? Thats great, I'll have your room ready, right. Alright, see you then, bye. Love you too." Misaki hung up. He turned to a smiling Akihiko. "Haruka's coming home tomorrow, but we have to keep it secret."

"Thats great." Akihiko put an arm around Misaki.

"He said 'Love you.' to you by the way." Misaki said as they walked to their room together. There they laid in eachothers grasp, looking in eachothers eyes till they fell asleep.

The next morning was as normal as the Usami house ever was and the twins went to school. Misaki was dusting and cleaning out Haruka's room for his arrival. Not long after a voice echoed through the house from the front doors. "I'm home!"

Misaki and Akihiko rushed to the entrance. "Welcom back!" Misaki said as he hugged His eldest son. Haruka had wavy white hair that covered one of his thin violet eyes. His beauty mark under his left eye complimented him. He had his ears peirced and wore a hoodie. He was taller then Misaki and catching up to Akihiko's height.

"Welcome back." Akihiko said with a proud smile.

 **Thanks for reading, plz REVIEW, I feel lonely...:/**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was as normal as the Usami house ever was and the twins went to school. Misaki was dusting and cleaning out Haruka's room for his arrival. Not long after a voice echoed through the house from the front doors. "I'm home!"

Misaki and Akihiko rushed to the entrance. "Welcom back!" Misaki said as he hugged His eldest son. Haruka had wavy white hair that covered one of his thin violet eyes. His beauty mark under his left eye complimented him. He had his ears peirced and wore a hoodie. He was taller then Misaki and catching up to Akihiko's height.

"Welcome back." Akihiko said with a proud smile.

Haruka gave Akihiko a hug and put his bags on the ground. All he brought were two duffle bags. "It's been so long!" Misaki was going to grab his bags for him but as the proud and eldest son, Haruka took them instead. "I'll bring these to my room." While Haruka went to his room Misaki and Akihiko sat in the living room. Haruka soon joined them.

"So whats new in Tokyo?" Misaki asked.

"Actually, I have a new friend. His names Nanase Ren." Haruka said sitting across from them.

"So whats he like?" Misaki got interested.

Haruka thought about it as if he was conflicted to tell them much. "Well, he has black hair and he's as tall as me. He's a bit of a flirt, but he's a really good guy."

"Oh, are you two the same age?" Misaki asked taking a cup of tea from the coffee table.

"Uh, he's 22." Haruka told him.

"Where did you meet?" Akihiko bluntly laid the words out as if he knew the answer.

Haruka looked at the cieling avoiding eye contact. "A gay bar." He mumbled.

Misaki was smiling, but a side of his mouth twitched a bit. "A gay bar?" He said. Misaki and Akihiko knew that Haruka was bi, but he's never dated a man before. "A-are you dating?"

Haruka laughed, "No, no, no..." Misaki looked at his husband for an explanation, but Akihiko was just as confused. "He's not gay. He just works there to help out his friend, who owns the place."

"What were you doing there?" Misaki asked without thinking, it just slipped out. "N-not that you can't, it's your life! B-but, I was just wondering..." Misaki felt a bit guilty for prying into his sons life.

Haruka smiled without faze, "Dad, chill. I didn't go there for a play boy. I was in the nieghborhood and I found the place and figured I should check it out. Ren offered me a drink and I said no, and we started to talk."

"He seems decent." Akihiko said. "Thats how I got close to your uncle Takahiro, and thats how I got your father."

"Don't judge him dad. Not everyone's gay, scandalous and hunting for a man like you did." Haruka laughed, "He's more agreeable then you."

Akihiko had a menacing look on his face spelling death. "Keep talking with that smart mouth of yours." He warned him.

"Come on you know I'm playing with you, no one is as eerie as you." he chuckled at his comical duo with his outrageously serious father.

"Alright, alright!" Misaki stood up from leaning in Akihiko's arm, "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked Haruka.

"Actually, speaking of food, I invited him for dinner!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and watched Misaki try to talk to their boy. Misaki just smiled at the sudden news. "Is that so? But you just got home."

Haruka stood up, "Not tonight, he'll come by in a few days, for now I'm only about the family!" He started to walk to the kitchen with Misaki. "I'll help you."

"Thanks for the memo." Akihiko followed.

Later that afternoon Yuki came home just like he said he was. "I'm home!" He called as he entered the dining room to find his 19 year old brother "Haru!" Yuki was ecstatic.

"Yuki!" Haruka hugged the smaller boy and lifted him from the ground. "Look at you, you look great! What are you doing home? What about school?"

"Early release today, why didn't I know you were coming home today?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Mei." The 19 year old model took out some food and a knife. He started to chop up vegetables, "If you were still here this morning you would've caught a show."

Yuki sat at the counter, "You and papa Usa again?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd give 'mom' a bit of a laugh. But you know how he is."

"You called him pocessive over 'mom' again didn't you?"

Haruka had a smug look on his face, "I didn't mention his pocessive side, this time." Haruka was about to go on about their father's ego, when the topic of the party entered.

"Your smart ass brother has some news." Akihiko said as he walked in with Misaki.

"Oh, are you making lunch?" the 35 year old burnette asked. "I'll help."

"News?" Yuki questioned.

"Just a friend coming over in a few days." Haruka informed.

"You haven't had a friend over since you were 16, right?"

"Well I brought a girlfriend or two over before."

"Yeah, like twice. And I said 'friend' Haru." Yuki smirked.

Akihiko kissed Misaki on his temple and poured himself coffee. Haruka and Yuki were messing around. Misaki served lunch and later went out for groceries with Akihiko. The loving couple spent time together buying food and making a stop at the book store. By the time they got home it was around the time Mei got out of school. Misaki asked Yuki to go pick her up.

Akihiko was sitting at his desk typing a few ideas on his computer. Misaki came up from behind him and rested his chin on top of a silver silky head of hair. Akihiko reached his hands up to feel the side of his burnette lovers soft facial feature. He turned in his chair to indulge himself in the emerald shine of Misaki's eyes. Pulling Misaki's face close, Akihiko placed a genlte yet meaningful kiss on his lips.

"Chapped." Akihiko muttered.

"Sorry." Misaki said, being sucked into another kiss.

Akihiko placed Misaki on his lap and entangled their finger together. The intensity of the kiss was over lapping all of Misaki's common sense. He would've drown in all of Akihiko's charm if it wasn't for the knocks at the study door. Misaki quickly jumped off Akihiko with a crimson blush spread across his face.

"C-come in!" He shouted. The door creaked open revealing Haruka.

"Hello! Child in the house!" He bellowed.

Akihiko glared. "Your a grown man, why didn't you go pick up your sister with your brother."

"I don't want to make a scene. I am a model." Haruka bragged to himself. "Anyways, I'm going going to make dinner tonight, so mother dear, please relax with father."

Misaki's red face from embarrassment turned to anger, "Why am I always reffered as the mother!?"

Akihiko smiled and pulled Misaki down in his lap. Haruka waved and went back down stairs to prepare a meal.

Meanwhile Yuki was waiting at the school gates for Mei. Students in uniform were coming out and many stared at the boy. He was wearing his headphones and breathing out the lyrics. The cold winter air shown his ever breath in a white puff. A few group of girls gathered with friends gossiped about how cute the strange boy was as he waited. The guys talked about where cool his headphones and clothse were. But Yuki didn't notice any of them.

"Where is she? I texted her five minutes ago." Yuki told himself.

At that time Mei was exiting her school with two friends. She also noticed she got a message on her phone. "Usami-kun? Whats up?"

Mei looked up at her friend Sato. Sato had long black hair, and next to her was Aoi, she had short light brown hair. Mei was taller then both of them, "Oh, nothing, my brother just messaged me."

Aoi smiled a devilish smile, "Oh! Usa-chan! When will we finally be able to meet your brothers?"

The three of them walked closer to the school gate when they noticed people starring at a certain spot. They all looked up and saw Yuki nodding his head to the music. "Oh my, look at that nice piece of boy." Sato exclaimed.

Suddenly Mei and Yuki made eye contact, and Yuki waved happily toward her while heading her direction. "Mei!"

"Usami, your on a first name basis? Who is he, your boyfriend?" Sato asked with enticement.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Aoi added.

"Because I don't." Mei told them.

"Mei, I texted you, why didn't you reply?" Yuki asked as he approached the three girls.

Mei hooked herself on Yuki's arm and adored all the attention from students around her as they went home. "Sato, Aoi, this is my twin brother Yuki." Her two friends gasped in surprise. "So, why did you come to get me?" She asked her brother.

"Dad told me to get you for the surprise at home."

"No way, no way!?" Mei punched her twin playfully, "Is it a person?"

"Yeah."

"Is it a guy?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Is it Haruka!?"

"Why else would I come get you?" Yuki threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Sato and Aoi looked at each other confusingly. "Who's Haruka?"

"Our older brother." The twins said in unison. "Sorry girls, I need to hurry home!" Mei grabbed her brothers hand and sprinted home with him. Leaving the girls in 'aw'.

When they entered the Usami house hold, "I'm home!" Mei called out.

"Welcome back!" She was greeted by Haruka. "Dinner will be ready in two hours." Mei jumped into Haruka's arm with glee. "Alright, you two go get changed and then we can have family time."

"This will be so much fun." Mei rushed upstairs, on her way she bumped into Misaki. "Oh, sorry daddy."

"It's fine, welcome home honey." then Misaki continued to head down stairs. He sat in the living room conversing with Yuki while Haruka made dinner, Mei got changed and Akihiko worked a bit in his study.

Thus begun the last day of their simple lives, before trouble stepped foot into their peaceful home.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys, but do you love me!? Notice me Sempai!**


End file.
